1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to the improved auto-reverse mechanism which is suitably adoptable in a tape player mounted on board in a car, such as car stereo set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some prior-art auto-reverse mechanisms intended to be used in tape players or the like mounted on board in automobiles, the driving force to the reel base is changed by the power gear with an intermittent gear section which is driven by a motor in response to the operation of reverse. In such auto-reverse mechanism, the power gear is provided with the intermittent gear section, as described above, to interrupt once the power upon completion of the reverse operation; however, it is necessary to impart an attractive force to the intermittent gear section for the purpose of placing the power gear into engagement with other gears so that it will not be turned again after the power is interrupted.
To this end, it has been proposed to arrange springs S1 and S2 in such a manner as to engage a power transmission plate PT pivotably mounted on the power gear PG to impart the attractive force to the intermittent gear section G, as shown in FIG. 6(a). H in this Figure indicates an elongated hole formed in the power transmission plate PT, in which an eccentric pin P of the power gear PG is slidably fitted. Otherwise, as shown in FIG. 6(b), there is provided a pivoted link R of which the one end is engaged with the power transmission plate PT while the other end is engaged with the spring S, thus imparting the attractive force to the intermittent gear section.
In any case, a member is necessary for imparting the attractive force to the intermittent gear section, which leads to problems as to the space, number of parts, etc.